


Awakening

by Siberian



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, Distrubing Imagery, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there any hope for Jonathan to escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Reader's Have Chosen Archive's Weekly Challenges
> 
> Prompt: In Memory
> 
> I've never actually been able to finish the book or film so there are no spoilers past the first part of the book. If you've gotten past the half-way point your golden. I was really enjoying the book but had to take it back to the library. I bought two copies after but have still failed to finish it. One of these days though I will finish the book. Anywho that's all for now. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


_My dearest Mina,_

_I’m writing in the fervent hope that this will find you. I’ve felt unease ever since arriving in Transylvania but the unease has escalated into a sense of dread. Although I know nightmares are nothing but the product of a restless sleep they have felt all too real in this strange place._

Jonathan lied awake with his eyes still closed. The room was silent but for some reason he didn’t think he was alone. With much difficulty he managed to open his eyes. The shadowed room was blurry as his eyes focused. Blinking away the last of the haziness Jonathan found Count Dracula sitting at his bedside. Immediate terror seized him as his dream of the women flashed through his mind. Subconsciously he automatically tried to move away from the master of the house. The only sign of his efforts was a slight full body twitch. He didn’t know the cause but he was too weak to move. The terror only intensified as the Count leaned over his form.

_A few evenings ago I experienced a most terrifying nightmare. Dark creatures were trying to claim my soul. I don’t fully understand how but the intent was all too clear. Perhaps the most terrifying thing of all though was they had the power to sway my mind. Although my instincts screamed of danger my mind didn’t acknowledge the cries. I was a lamb to the slaughter, perfectly content with my demise._

Jonathan felt trembling start up in his body as the Count hovered over his form. The older man sniffed his neck delicately. The whispered words brushed against a sore spot on his skin. “Once more and you will be mine.” Jonathan only has a moment to wonder at the statement and the sore spot on his neck before pain pervaded his senses. A searing hot agony raced through every inch of his being. Even the fatigue couldn’t prevent him from arching off the bed trying to pull away from the source of his torment.

_The escape was a narrow one, the Lord of the manor stopping their devious crime. Regardless I felt no safer. I don’t believe he was angry at them for their intent but just angry that he was almost robbed of the same opportunity. I know this may seem like a foolish worry but I can no longer remain in this place. I’ve been contemplating a means of escape for a few days. I think I may have found the one weak spot in this fortress._

Jonathan’s hands gripped the fabric of the Count’s robes fiercely. The pain had started to wane as the fatigue become even deeper. His vision started to blacken around the edges. The grip of his hands loosened until they fell limply to the mattress. Just as the darkness was getting ready to close in he felt a thick liquid drip past his parted lips. On instinct his tongue swiped at the substance. It was warm and had a slight copper tang. A few more drops fell and Jonathan was quick to lick them away as he thoroughly enjoyed the taste. A solid object was then placed against his mouth. Jonathan moaned loudly as his eyes fluttered open. His hands flew up to hold, what he now saw was a wrist, to his desperate mouth. The dilated eyes then focused on the man providing the heavenly liquid. Although he couldn’t remember his name Jonathan recognized him for what he was. His master, his lover. It was obvious from the man’s very gaze what would be Jonathan’s place.

_The risk of trying to leave will be great. I don’t want to think of what will occur should I fail. All I know is that I can’t let them succeed in their plans. If it was just death I would not be so fearful. The fact that I feel I have so much more to lose is what is so horrifying._

Jonathan kept his eyes locked on his lover as he continued to drink deeply of the Count’s offering. The combination of the dark gaze directed at him and the richness of the liquid made him ache in a swiftly building arousal. It took only moments before he was fully hard and squirming against the soft sheets. The Count chose that moment to withdraw his wrist telling him in a firm tone that he’d had enough for the time being. Jonathan whined in want the moment the wrist was gone and wanting to end a least one of his discomforts reached for his arousal. Long before he could reach his goal, the movement was intercepted by the Count, pushing his hand aside. Just as Jonathan was ready to let loose a verbal complaint he felt his lover’s cold hand settle on his thigh. Locking eyes with his master once again Jonathan squirmed happily as his lover’s hand slowly slid upward.

_I’m afraid I must end this letter. I think I hear the Count approaching, and although I don’t believe him to be reading my correspondence, I don’t want to risk him chancing upon its contents. There is just one more thing Mina that I must verbalize. Whatever my fate I want you to remember that I love you. I have always loved you and regardless of what else changes that will remain a constant. There will always be a place in my heart and memory reserved just for you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Jonathan Harker_

Jonathan walked in the main hall of the castle. His lover was sitting on an ornate chair speaking with a servant. It has been a few weeks since his ‘Awakening’ as his master called it and since then the Count had changed in appearance greatly. With the help of almost nightly feedings his master’s body had become that of its former glory in mid-adulthood. The hair was no longer white but a dark brown flowing down his back in waves. The Count now easily matched the oil paintings adorning various walls in their home. Jonathan milled around the room for awhile not wanting to disrupt his lover’s business. His eyes flitted around until they landed on a painting. It was of a dark haired woman sitting in what appeared to be her room reading a book. The scene suddenly came alive before his mind’s eye. A different dark haired beauty was reading in a similar room and smiled brilliantly when she looked up in his direction. 

“Jonathan.” 

Blinking rapidly the painting came back into focus as Jonathan turned toward his lover. The Count smiled as he beckoned Jonathan closer with a hand. He immediately moved toward his master and happily seated himself in his master’s lap. It was a common seating arrangement and the gentle pull on his arm made it obvious that was his lover’s desire. The Count settled one arm around his waist as he reached over to a table on the other side of the chair. When the hand came back into view there was a letter held between two of the Counts fingers. “Look what I found in your old room.” Jonathan wasn’t worried about being in trouble as his lover sounded amused. He knew the tone that indicated anger. Several times already he’d seen his lover’s servants displease their master. In truth, Jonathan didn’t know if he should be worried or not, as he didn’t even know what the letter contained. 

The amusement was accompanied by smugness as the Count spoke again. “I think we should send it.” The Count handed the letter to the servant never taking his eyes away from Jonathan. “Send a message with the letter. Say that it was found in some luggage that just arrived at the shipyard. It would appear that the owner of the luggage sent his bags ahead and that’s why they weren’t lost when his ship went down. The passenger vessel on its way to London unfortunately had no survivors.” The Count’s gaze left Jonathan’s to pierce that of his servant. “Don’t fail me.” The man gulped hard and nodded before dashing out of the room after getting a vague wave of dismissal. 

As soon as they were alone the strong hands of his lover maneuvered him so that he was straddling the Count’s waist. The hands skimmed up from his hips to tug playfully at his shirt collar before starting to unbutton the garment. As the last button was undone the shirt was gently pushed from his shoulders until the fabric caught at his wrists loosely. The Count leaned forward gently letting his lips suck softly at the puncture wounds on Jonathan’s neck. The words whispered on his neck caused confusion but Jonathan ignored it in favor of focusing on the pleasure being given. “Let her have your letter. I’ve already won. You belong to me now. Forever.” Jonathan let loose a gasp as the marks were punctured yet again. As it was with all of their encounters since his awakening the bite of his lover increased his pleasure. Letting his head fall back Jonathan’s eyelids fluttered closed in bliss.

The End


End file.
